


it feels all right with you around

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Comment Fic, M/M, crack with a side of god only knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(813): <em>Judge me all you want, but while you are stuck at home eating Ramen and tap water, I will be dining with some guy who, although might be the same age as my father, is filthy rich.</em> (Or, the one where Jason nabs Bruce Wayne while working at a fast food restaurant.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	it feels all right with you around

_I can't believe you're going through with this_ , Steph texts him. She's stuck at work, covering one of Jason's shifts after he promised to cook _and_ clean for the next week, otherwise she'd be in their apartment saying the same thing.

Jason ignores the first text, but then she says, _he's old enough to be your dad, Jason_

_which means he can afford to pay for dinner_ , Jason texts back. _do you even remember the last time someone did that for either of us?_

_not the point. It's gross!_

_Steph_ , Jason says, _did you SEE him?_

_yes. he looked right past me._

_sounds like someone's jealous._

_sounds like someone's an ASSHOLE._

_whatever, babe_ , Jason answers. _just be sure to think of me when you're eating ramen tonight and I'M sitting with a guy who's filthy rich._

Steph sends him a picture of herself flipping him off, which is countered by the embarrassing, adorable fast food uniform.

*

He _is_ nervous, is the thing. For all that he plays it cool with Steph, it's not every day Bruce _Wayne_ walks into the shitty fast food restaurant where you work, looking _lost_ , and then when you ask if you can help him he flashes you this _smile_ like –

Well, Jason's nervous. Doesn't mean he didn't hit on Bruce ten ways from Sunday once they got talking, asking if Bruce wanted to try the chili dogs in a way that made Kori have to walk away from the register to keep from laughing.

He takes a long shower to try to scrub that fast food smell off of him, spends ages trying to find anything that isn't a band t-shirt, anything that doesn't have holes in it. In the end he decides, fuck it, Bruce said they'd have dinner at _his_ place, so it's not like they're going _out_ \- jeans and a button down are just going to have to do.

"I figured you'd have a chauffeur," Jason says when he gets in Bruce's car. It's without exaggeration the nicest car Jason's ever seen, maybe ever even _heard_ of before.

"He's making dinner," Bruce explains. He grins over at Jason, says, "I may look like a helpless rich boy, Jason, but I _am_ capable."

The way he says it goes _right_ to Jason's dick. "Yeah, of course," Jason says. "That's why you stumbled into a Dairy Queen this morning looking like you'd fallen out of a timewarp, right?"

Bruce laughs, throws his head back with it, and Jason wonders if he could get away with giving Bruce a string of hickeys like they're _teenagers_. "That, I'm afraid," Bruce says, "is a very boring story."

"I'm sure," Jason says. His phone buzzes with a text: _I can't believe you're going to his house, that's like stepping into dracula's lair._

"Anything important?" Bruce asks.

_ps take pictures though. and steal us some silverware if you can, I haven't seen a metal fork in weeks._

"No," Jason says. "My roommate thinks you're some rich cradle robber."

"Ah," Bruce says. "Jason, if you've changed your mind –"

"Bruce," Jason says. "You're disgustingly rich, you're smoking hot, _and_ you're making me dinner."

"Technically, Alfred's making you –"

"Whatever," Jason says, "I'm not changing my mind."

*

The last date Jason went on that didn't involve two slices of pizza and a handjob was probably never, so the change of pace is kind of overwhelming. But the food is amazing, and afterward Bruce shows him around the place – hallway after hallway until Jason's dizzy with it, until Bruce puts his hand on Jason's lower back and says, "I'm really glad you came."

Jason looks up at him, thinks about making some stupid joke, but then Bruce leans down and kisses him and Jason forgets anything Steph said, forgets his fucking _name_ because –

That's Bruce _Wayne_ kissing _him_ , of all fucking people.

"Fuck," Jason says when Bruce pulls away, and Bruce asks, "Was that not all right? I'm sorry, I –"

Jason grabs him by the back of the neck and slots their mouths together again, licks Bruce's bottom lip until Bruce opens his mouth for him.

"Oh," Bruce says, when Jason pulls back this time. "Jason, I – you don't have to –"

Jason stops him with his fingers on Bruce's mouth, says, "First thing you should know about me, man. I don't do _anything_ I don't have to."

Bruce says, "I _am_ older than you."

"Uh-huh," Jason agrees. "So maybe you'll show me a thing or two I don't know."

Bruce's eyes light up and he opens his mouth, licks at the pads of Jason's fingers. His tongue tickles Jason's skin and Jason wants Bruce's mouth all over him, wonders what Bruce Wayne _does_ in bed.

"I've been," Bruce says. His hands circle Jason's hips. "I've been thinking about you all day."

"Hm," Jason says. Bruce's mouth is hot against his cheek, then his jaw, his neck – "That Dairy Queen uniform really does it for you, huh?" he asks, and Bruce laughs, this low, warm chuckle that Jason was missing from his life until now. "I just kept thinking what you'd look like without it," Bruce says, and Jason _shivers_.

"I still," Jason says. "I still can't believe you said yes, man. I mean I'm –"

"You're beautiful," Bruce says. He pulls away to say it, looks Jason right in the eyes, and Jason can't deal with the sincerity of it, can't deal with anyone saying that kind of shit to him without tequila shots involved, so he just kisses Bruce again, bites at his mouth and says, "Tell me what you want to do to me."

" _Jason_ ," Bruce says, and Jason rubs against him, presses the heel of his hand against Bruce's cock and Bruce _groans_.

"Jason," Bruce says. "We shouldn't –"

He squeezes Bruce, opens his legs so Bruce can push one of his between them. "Come on, man," Jason says. "You said you were thinking about me. Do you want me to blow you?" he asks, and Bruce groans. "Or you could fuck me," Jason says. He already got himself off this afternoon in the shower thinking about it, his hands wrapped around his dick while he pictured Bruce Wayne just pounding into him. "God, I bet you're unbelievable, _look_ at you."

Bruce _bites_ his shoulder, and Jason gasps, and then Bruce is pushing him back against the wall and devouring Jason's mouth again while he unbuttons Jason's shirt, pushes it out of the way and kisses Jason's chest, gets down to his _knees_ and kisses Jason's stomach, and then –

"Holy shit," Jason breathes out, because Bruce unbuttons his jeans, pulls Jason's boxers down, and then –

The last time he did this was with Roy, when they were fooling around after close. The last time he did this he and Roy were half-baked, and Roy didn't look up at him with Jason's dick in his mouth like _this_ , with fucking _reverence._

They're still in the hallway. A hundred goddamn rooms in this place and he's backed up against a wall somewhere while _Bruce Wayne_ blows him like his life depends on it. He moves slow like they've got all day, taking Jason all the way down and then moving back to lick at the head of his cock, ducking down to suck on Jason's balls and then nuzzling Jason's cock again.

And either Bruce is seriously cock-hungry, or he's _really_ into Jason.

Jason tries to warn him when he's about to come, tugs on Bruce's hair and starts to say, "Bruce," but the word gets dragged out into six different syllables, and Bruce wraps his hand around Jason while he sucks the head of Jason's dick and swallows his come.

"Oh my god," Jason says. Bruce is still on his knees, and Jason crouches down and joins him, too unstable to stay on his feet. "Was that what you were thinking about?"

Bruce hums, smirks at him, all heat and filth and Jason's just _not_ leaving tonight. "Not even close," he says. "But we'll get there."

Later, after they make it to Bruce's bedroom and Bruce fucks Jason until he screams, fucks him until they're both exhausted messes, Jason tracks down his jeans and finds his phone.

_for the record_ , Steph texts, _I had spaghetti-os and sour patch for dinner, not ramen. suck it, loser._

Jason texts her a picture of his hickeys, and Steph replies, _ugh, that's what you get for fucking a VAMPIRE._

_a hot vampire_ , Jason says. Bruce is half-asleep next to him, and Jason's usually the type to fuck and run, but this bed is the most comfortable _anything_ he's ever been on, and Bruce – 

Jason swallows, checks his phone again. _whatever_ , Steph says. _if I don't see you by tomorrow morning I'll assume you've joined the other children of darkness._

He texts Steph a heart, and drops his phone back onto the floor. Then he gets on his side, hooks his leg around Bruce, and Bruce raises his eyebrows. "Again?" Bruce asks.

"Hey, man," Jason says. "You wanna rob cradles, you gotta keep up."

Bruce snorts, says, "I'm really not _that_ old," but he gets his hands on Jason, pulls him in close. "So prove it," Jason says against his mouth and Bruce does, gets his fucking huge hand around both of their dicks and gets them off again, and Jason comes with his faced pressed to Bruce's chest, Bruce's free hand in Jason's hair.

So his date ended in a handjob after all. At least, Jason figures, it was a little bit classier.


End file.
